


A little punishment

by LegendsofSnark



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe, Bottom Castiel, Dom/sub, M/M, Roleplay, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 02:00:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16296137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendsofSnark/pseuds/LegendsofSnark
Summary: Castiel's been naughty, Dean dishes out a punishment





	A little punishment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZarauthForsaken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZarauthForsaken/gifts).



Castiel had been naughty; he knew from the look in Dean's eyes at the dinner table that he was in trouble. The glint that passed through those green eyes spelt it all out for him. 

 

He was going to get it tonight, and he was going to get it  _ good _ . 

 

“I was thinking maybe we could do that thing I saw in that movie we watched last night. You know, the part where I finger your ass while you suck me off?” 

 

Dean dropped his fork onto the table. His eyes scanned over Castiel and his eyebrow twitched the small smirk that his sub was wearing. 

 

“You're a sub. You do what I ask you to do.” 

 

“I  _ know  _ that Dean but goddamnit, for once I want to get you off without all the hassle. You know if you're not fucking me, it's almost impossible for you to get off and I want you to come with my fingers up your ass. Is that so much to ask for?” 

 

Dean rolled his eyes. “You've been acting up all day. Do you realize that?”  

 

“And what do you plan on doing about that, Dean?” Castiel winked at Dean, that sly smirk across his lips only egged Dean on more. 

 

He had to do something about his boy, and he had to do something quickly. 

 

Dean dropped his fork and stood from the table. He took his belt off, setting it down on the table in front of Castiel. 

 

Anger flashed across his green eyes. 

 

He pulled Castiel up by his arms, he picked up his belt with the other hand and began dragging Castiel towards the bedroom. 

 

“I haven't finished eating!” Castiel complained but it fell on deaf ears. Castiel knew that right now, in this position, in this state, Dean  _ didn't  _ care if he finished his dinner or not. 

 

“On the bed, arms above your head.” 

 

Castiel moved and laid down on the bed, ass in the air and his hands above his head, his eyes focused on Dean. 

 

“What are you going to do to me?” Castiel questioned. Dean rolled his eyes and moved towards Castiel. He took the belt that was in his hand and tied the sub’s hands to the middle slat of the headboard. 

 

“Punishment is the only option. You know that. Naughty boys who act out must be spanked. You know this. I don't know why you insisted on being a bad boy.”

 

“All day Cas, since I walked through that door, you've been bad. You didn't listen to what I said, you cooked what you wanted to cook and that..." 

 

Dean pulled Castiel's pants down along with his underwear. Dean used two fingers to pull the plug out of his boyfriend. 

 

Castiel let out a small, breathy moan. 

 

“ _ My  _ plug. You know I know when someone uses it. Why would you do this? Why would you defy me today?” 

 

“Maybe because it's time that I dom you for once. Have you ever thought about that?” 

 

Dean glared as ran a hand over Castiel's cheeks, enjoying as the man shuddered and didn't anticipate the slap that came to his left cheek. 

 

“I think you need to be spanked.” 

 

Dean could see Castiel tuck his head into the pillows, a blush sure to be blooming across his face and neck. The man loved being spanked. If anything this would be more a reward than a punishment for Castiel, but he would make sure that he didn't see it that way. He would make sure that Castiel knew what he was being punished for. 

 

Dean moved onto the bed, he ran his hands once again down the pale flesh. 

 

He knew just how to get him to not enjoy this. 

 

There was only so much spanking a person could take before it wasn't pleasurable anymore. 

 

“You're going to count as I spank you. If you mess up, if you don't know how many we're on, I'm starting over. Understood?” 

 

Castiel nodded. “Understood.” 

 

“Good. Now let's begin.” 

 

**A slap to the right**

 

“One.” 

 

**Another to the left**

 

“Two.” 

 

**One to the right again**

 

“Three.” 

 

By the time that Dean reached four he asked, Castiel smirked and completely messed up. 

 

“I think that we're on eight. I can't be sure.” 

 

And the process repeated. 

 

By the time that Dean asked him a third time, his boyfriend's ass was red, it looked as though it hurt. 

 

“Color?” 

 

“Dean…” 

 

“Cas, Color. Now.” 

 

“Green! Okay I'm green can you continue please?” 

 

Dean complied, reaching the number that he had set out for and Castiel finally,  _ finally _ keeping the correct count. 

 

When Dean stopped, he could see his handprint on Castiel’s ass, the perfect shape and it only made Dean more hard than he had already gotten. 

 

“God, you look so good like this.” Dean murmured. “I'm gonna fuck your ass.” 

 

“Yes! Please. Dean I need your cock.” 

 

Dean pushed in quickly, not even taking his time to enjoy it. Castiel certainly hadn’t taken his time, Dean had reached down and felt the sticky mess on the bed sheets earlier. 

 

“Can you slow down? I want to enjoy this. Please. Please Dean.” 

 

“No. I don't think so. Naughty boys don't get to enjoy anything.” 

 

Dean pushed in deeper, going faster until he felt himself come inside of Castiel. 

 

Dean pulled out in one motion, rubbing the come over Castiel's hole. 

 

“Can I come?” Castiel asked. “Have I at least earned that?” 

 

Dean reached a hand down and jerked Castiel off as quickly as he could. 

 

Castiel leaned into the touch, “Fuck Dean, Please. I'm so close.” 

 

“Come for me. Come on Cas.” 

 

Dean felt the sticky substance in his hand. He didn't let go of Castiel when he leaned down and began pressing small kisses to each of Castiel's ass cheeks. 

 

“Color?” Dean asked. 

 

“Green.” 

 

Dean leaned back, dropping his hand. He untied Castiel and pulled him into his arms. 

 

“I'm gonna run you a bath. The ointment is in the bathroom and when we get in there I'll apply it after you get out of the tub. And that movie you like is coming on at midnight, we can watch that.” Dean kissed the top of his head. “Sound good?” 

 

Castiel shook his head. “What about you? You okay? I know..." 

 

“I'm fine. I didn't hurt you. I'm okay.” 

 

“If you aren't, Dean I can…” 

 

Dean stood, dragging Castiel with him. 

 

“Tonight is taking care of you. Let's get your bath ready.” 

 

Castiel entwined their hands. 

 

He didn’t understand how he got so lucky. 

 

                                    ~○~

 

After the bath found Dean and Castiel cuddled on the couch, Dean had Castiel secured on his lap, lying on his stomach while the movie played. 

 

“Do you wanna finish eating? I can heat the food up quickly.” Dean massaged his back, a hand hovered over his cheeks. 

 

The print began fading. 

 

“Yeah. Thanks.” 

 

Dean moved Castiel off his lap, setting him gently on the couch and moved towards the kitchen to retrieve the unfinished pasta. 

 

He placed it in the microwave and watched as it heated up. Once it was done he headed back into the living room with the plate and a glass of water. 

 

“Alright so how this gonna work?” Dean deposited the glass of water on the coffee table and sat the plate on the arm rest before taking his seat. He maneuvered Castiel back into his lap. 

 

“This might get a little uncomfortable for you. I know your ass still hurts.” 

 

“It's fine Dean, just feed me, and let's finish the movie.” Castiel opened his mouth at the sight of the fork and Dean tried his best not to drop anything on the couch or on Castiel. 

 

“Alright then. Let's finish up.” 


End file.
